


Mads Christmas Starker

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Some ficlets written as part of DaddyStarker's 12 days of Christmas. Mainly fluff and moodboardsChapters are not related to each other.Note: Peter has been aged up so he's written as 18+ in these fics ♡





	1. Day 4: Mistletoe Not Needed

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been MIA on Ao3 and feeling terrible for all the comments I haven't answered (I swear I will t.t) and my unfinished Medkink fic.  
> Short story, Tumblr went to hell and the-mad-starker got deleted along with a bunch ppl. I am still a mess but wanted to put these up for anyone searching for Christmas fluff 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Tumblr Link](https://still-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181188439213/starker-christmas-mistletoe-not-needed))

* * *

 

Peter knew the very moment Tony came up with something. There was a gleam in his eyes, a pinkness in his cheeks that had nothing to do with the chilly winter air.

Peter had grown wise to all things that came with his boyfriend d of several years, so of course, he knew when Tony was up to something. But years of being together, Peter knew he could trust the older man to clue him in if it was serious. So, Peter let Tony have his fun, mind spinning and trying to puzzle out what exactly Tony was up to.

They alternated holidays between May's apartment and Tony's tower.

Thanksgiving at May's and Christmas at Tony's. The view of the city was breathtaking when snow made everything soft and sparkling with Christmas lights.

It was great that Tony was more than willing to let May or other guests stay so they didn't have to brave the chill and snow filled streets.

Normally, Pepper would hire decorators to take care of the tower but ever since he and Tony had become serious, the older man had taken up the task with Peter. Peter had free reign over the penthouse even though he still stayed with May. Space was good for them. It gave them each somewhere to be when they needed time alone or even just time away from the best distraction ever, which was each other.

Decorating this year was no different. Peter took the tinsel and wreaths. Tony took the mistletoe. The eagerness in which he took them clued Peter in but no matter how often he checked the placement or the mistletoe themselves, he saw nothing amiss.

Tony would reveal himself eventually.

The Christmas Eve party was perfect, a quiet cozy dinner with May, Happy, Pepper, and Ned. The bots helped serve eggnog and drinks, little Santa hats tied onto their arm.

Tony and Peter kept the PDA PG13, holding hands and snuggling together when they sat on the couch. Everyone Tony caught him under the mistletoe, which happened quite often, the older man would reel him in by the waist. He'd tip Peter's face towards his, eyes crinkled in happiness, and very sweetly placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Peter would melt in his arms, smile going from ear to ear and face so warm with a blush on his cheeks.

No one begrudged them of their happiness. They all had smiles of their own, May and Pepper fond while Happy would grin. Ned rolled his eyes and huffed but he, too, was happy for his best friend.

Dum-E and U came to understand what it meant to stand beneath the mistletoe and would happily zoom towards the doorway when they detected someone headed through. It was the cutest thing and even Tony smiled, petted the current robot and gave a fond peck on their metal surface. It certainly made them happy and it showed with how their arms would swing up and down in excitement.

And when all the guests retired to their rooms, Tony pulled him in by the waist once more. In front of the fireplace, he dangled a sprig of mistletoe toe above their lips.

“One more,” Tony suggested as though Peter would ever deny him.

Peter was already leaning towards him, lips pulled into a smile as he kissed him. A soft sigh of contentment. Everything they wanted was right there…

“You don't need mistletoe for that, babe,” Peter teased him.

“I know,” Tony grinned, “But… I do need you to say yes. If you want.”

Puzzled, Peter asked, “Yes to what?”

“Look up,” Tony urged.

Above them, Tony had the mistletoe still suspended over their heads. A closer look revealed a glint of metal.

Peter took it from him. A key? He arched a brow at his eager boyfriend.

“I'm asking if you want to move in with me,” Tony revealed. “I wanted to hang one over the doorway, but… If anyone looked, I didn't want someone questioning why there's a key hanging from the mistletoe.”

“The tower doesn't use keys?” Peter had to say.

“It's metaphorical!” Tony exclaimed with an embarrassed smile. “What do you think…? If you think it's still too soon…”

“Tony, babe, we've been dating for years,” Peter laughed. Then he realized just how serious the situation was. His eyes widened and he looked down at the key in his hands.

His eyes darted back up to Tony's. “You really want me to move in…? Really?”

His eagerness gave away his answer.

Tony grinned and curled Peter's hand around the key. “if you want… I mean… You pretty much live here as it is… You got your own closet in the master bedroom. All your favorite snacks fill my cupboards, and you even took over a floor for your projects…”

He kissed Peter's forehead. “This is just me officially asking… Move in with me?”

For Peter, the answer would have always been yes. He wrapped his arms around the older man and very gently pressed his lips against Tony's.

“This is me officially saying yes,” Peter told him. “Yes to moving in with you and yes to being with you from here on out.”

No mistletoe required, Tony celebrated with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [still-mad-starker](Http://still-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


	2. Day 6 Prompt: Snow, Snow, Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 (Dec. 18th): Snowman and/or snowball fight
> 
> First snow of the season. Snowmen. Snowballs. And some Frozen lyrics thrown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181227146313/starker-christmas-snow-snow-snow))

 

* * *

 

 

Peter woke up, curled safe and warm in his boyfriend's arms. The lights were still off but he could see light peeking in from the windows.

He could sleep a bit more, but decided against it. The sooner he got the coffee started, the sooner they could head out and brave the early Christmas shopping crowds.

Even in his sleep, Tony reluctantly let him go. It was only when Peter slipped a pillow into the sleeping man's arms that Tony allowed him to leave.

Peter pressed a kiss to the older man's temple, smiling when he heard soft, sleepy murmurs.

The floor beneath his feet was chilly but he was only going to be gone for a few minutes. Get Tony some coffee and some hot chocolate for himself and he'd be back in bed.

It was on his way to the kitchen that he saw what had become of the city while they slept. The when of New York was covered with white and he stared, eyes large, as huge fluffy snowflakes continue to fall.

He ran back to bed, excited, but able to refrain from jumping on it like a little kid.

“Tony,” Peter said softly, “Tony, it's snowing!”

“Mm.”

“It's the first snow of the season and it's coming down hard…” Peter told the sleeping lump. He bounced a little on the bed.

“Babe…” Tony's sleepy voice came from beneath the covers. “Why are you out there and not in here?”

Tony's sleepy eyes peeked at him from the edge of the comforter. His hair was a mess of bed head but he looked so cute and adorable that Peter just smiled. His hair was probably in a similar state anyway.

He moved closer, laying his head on the man's chest so they were at eye level. Peter barely.managed to keep a straight face as the last night's Disney movie lyrics came to mind.

“...Do you wanna be a snowman…?” Peter sang softly. He grinned when Tony's eyes grew large in disbelief.

Then Peter sat up, tugging on the blanket. “Come on, let's go out and play!”

Tony groaned but he was a smart man. He just rolled out of bed, resigned to his fate. “Weren't we going Christmas shopping? Not that it's any better but…”

Peter gave him a pointed look and not wanting to drop the song yet, he continued on, “I never see you anymore…”

Tony retreated to the bathroom, shutting it behind him. Grinning at the perfect opportunity, Peter followed him and pressed his cheek against the door.

“Come out the door,” Peter sang to Tony, “It's like you've gone awayy…”

The door opened and Tony was standing there, toothbrush in hand. His lips were twitching in amusement. Peter stuck his tongue out and pouted.

That broke Tony's Grinch routine and he chuckled. He kissed Peter's forehead. Peter would never turn those kisses down so he leaned towards the man and smiled.

“Okay, fine,” Tony agreed. “Central Park, I'm guessing?”

“Yes!” Peter cheered, “I’m gonna text Ned and see if he can join us.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The thing about dating Tony Stark and being a well known superhero was that they had reporters and the paparazzi a little too interested in their lives. Fortunately, with the holiday season, it didn't seem to be too big of a problem. For now.

Bundled up, Peter and Tony were able to make their way to Central Park. It truly was a winter wonderland and the snow smushed under his boots as he walked.

Tony's cheeks were already a rosy red from the cold. He looked so refined and handsome dressed in his wool coat and bundled up in a warm scarf, earmuffs and beanie. Peter had taken precautions as well, wearing fluffy earmuffs, a santa hat beanie, and really thick socks.

They weren't the only ones that had decided that it was perfect weather for snowman building. The park had several parents and children building snowmen and variations of snow creatures all over.

In his backpack, Peter carried everything they needed to build their own snowman. A scarf, a carrot, and a pack of Oreo cookies for the eyes and mouth.

“This spot?” Peter asked when they found a tiny patch of snow that hadn't been claimed by others.

“Good as any other,” Tony said.

And so their snowman building commenced. Peter went and gathered the snow while Tony shaped the body. Soon enough, they had a rather ordinary snowman in the making.

“What should we name him?” Peter asked as he stuck the carrot. “ohh, can we call him Bob?”

“Bob?” Tony echoed.

“You can name anything Bob,” Peter stated matter of fact.

“Bob, it is then,” Tony laughed. Then he felt a tug on his coat and turning around, found a little girl looking at him wide eyed. She had a flimsy pink top hat in her hand, something constructed of foam sheets. Most likely a school project.

He was expecting someone to have recognized them, but all the little girl did was thrust out the pink hat at Tony.

“Your snowman needs a hat,” she told him. “ M with my friends so we had extras…”

Further back, Peter spotted a small ground of kids with brightly colored foam hats. Some of them were offering the little hat's to others too.

“Thank you,” Tony told her sincerely. She ran off with a happy wave.

“That was nice,” Peter said, smiling as Tony topped off their snowman with the hat. “Now he's a real snowman.”

They set out to build another one since Peter didn't want Bob to be lonely. Ned joined them while they were building up the body. Peter introduced Ned to Bob and relayed their next plans for his companion.

“This one could be Tom,” Peter told them. “I think they should be in love.”

Tony shook his head, but Ned wisely nodded.

While they were gathering more snow, Ned looked at Tony then at Peter with a rather suspicious glint.

“What?” Peter asked him.

“If your boyfriend wasn't here, I'd totally suggest a snowball fight,” he whispered to Peter.

“What does Tony being here have to do with it?” Peter wondered.

“Just… He's Tony Stark,” Ned explained as though that was reason enough.

“We can take him…” Peter promised. He started creating a snowball, patting the snow down to create a palm sized shape.

“That's not what I mean, at all,” Ned protested, “He's Iron Man and a billionaire, and–”

“My boyfriend who should know better than to turn his back on me,” Peter grinned.

He gave the snow all a final pat down and was satisfied with the weight and shaped.

“Hey, Tony!” He called out. Frozen has been stuck in his head the entire day so of course, it was the first thing that popped up in his mind when he sent the snowball flying.

“Let it gooo! Let it go!”

Ned watched, slightly horrified, as it  smacked Tony on the side. The older man whirled around, almost slipping in the snow.

By then, Peter was already making another one.

“So that's how you wanna play it, huh?” Tony called out, scooping up some snow for himself.

“Crap, we should've had preparations,” Ned bemoaned, quickly making his own snowball.

They were smack in the middle of the field with no cover and no ammo. Tony flung one at Peter who easily dodged.

This the snowball fight of Central Park commenced. Peter was leading Ned and some kids that had joined in. He was giggling and laughing to himself, singing random phrases of Frozen while flinging snowballs at Tony.

Tony, ever the charmer, had recruited a mix of parents and older teens. It was an even match between the two groups. Peter's was more energetic and had taken up his lead, singing song lyrics as they attacked.

“Let the storm rage on!” Someone yelled.

“The cold never–” Peter got hit smack in the face, too busy laughing while hiding behind Bob the snowman.

When he looked in the direction it came from, he yelled out in outrage.

“Ned, you traitor!” Peter laughed.

“He offered me Oreos!” Ned cried.

“Those were my Oreos!”

Eventually, a truce was called. They had spent a couple hours in Central Park and had gotten snow all over themselves. Happy's mouth dropped when he came to pick them up, seeing them dripping with melted snow.

The heat was up in the car and they were slowly defrosting. Peter cuddled up against Tony's side, shivering but inside, he felt warm.

“Thanks Tony… For indulging me,” Peter whispered. “I know it was childish but…”

Tony turned to face him and smiled. “Babe, you don't ever have to apologize for wanting to make memories with me. I'd go every time.”

It was definitely something to remember, especially when pictures of the Central Park snowball war were uploaded. Tony and Peter laughed about it in front of the fireplace, hot chocolate and coffee in hand.

Spiderman vs Iron Man, the headlines proclaimed, along with pictures of Peter rolling around to avoid snowballs and Tony ducking behind trees and bushes. The very last picture was one of Peter kissing Tony's nose when the truce took place.

That one, they had printed and framed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr 💗  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


	3. Day 7: Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't what I had in mind when I made the moodboard but @less-than-wholesome-starker talked about lost puppy Peter and I had to…
> 
> Original Idea: Tony buys Peter a puppy to keep him company whenever Tony has to leave on business
> 
> Lost puppy Peter: Peter is a lost puppy that Tony takes in and cares for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181261720608/starker-christmas-puppy-love))

 

* * *

 

It hasn't snowed yet, but judging by the chill in the air, Tony knows it's only a matter of time. It's predicted to start in less than an hour.

New York traffic is horrendous so Tony makes sure that he's arriving home before then. He's about to walk into the entrance of the tower when he hears some loud commotionl in the alleyway. He pauses and wonders if he should check it.

“That's how you get mugged and murdered,” he reminds himself, but honestly, he goes anyway.

He stands at the entry of the alley, peering in the shadowy depths. One heartbeat, two, three, four… Nothing. He's about to walk away when a trashcan is knocked over. A whine echos in the alley and then something stumbles out from the trash and it's a dirty, frightened… puppy? A golden retriever puppy, by the looks of it.

There's a million different reasons why Tony should walk away. He should just call the local pound to grab the stray. But then the first snowflake of the storm kisses his nose and Tony knows he can't leave the poor puppy outside. He'll just bring it inside, leave it on the ground floor and call someone to pick it up. Sounds reasonable.

The poor thing is shivering, staring up at Tony with large brown eyes.

“Hey, buddy,” Tony says softly. He kneels so that he isn't towering over it and tugs his glove off. Tony offers his hand to the wary puppy.

The puppy has a collar and a tag, Tony's relieved to see. So it isn't exactly a stray, to which Tony is grateful. He can just call up the owner.

PARKER, the bone shaped tag says.

“Parker?” He tries and the dog's ears perked up. His little tail hesitatingly wags.

“I'm Tony,” he says gently when Parker sniffs his fingers.

The puppy probably smells something he likes because that little tail takes off, wagging furiously. He steps closer and when Tony picks him up, his tongue just lolls out as though he knows he has nothing to fear.

“C'mon, you good,” Tony smiles and presses the squirming puppy to his chest. “Have no idea how you got out here, but snow and skinny little puppies don't mix well together.”

He takes Parker indoors, snuggling the small bundle in his coat.

Tony doesn't leave the puppy on the ground floor, but instead takes Parker back to his penthouse. By the time he walks in, Parker is dozing in his arms. The puppy's eyes blink open when the lights turn on, and a soft woof before he's squirming in Tony's arm.

“You need a bath,” Tony tells the wiggling puppy.

The gold retriever puppy gets that sorely needed bath and ends up wrapped in an oversized fluffy towel. Parker looks adorable and so tiny in it.

“You have to have an owner,” Tony says as they end up snuggling on the couch. The pup must be tired out and after being fed a couple strips of steak, Parker's sprawled out on his chest, large brown eyes droopy.

His collar only had his name tag and nothing else.

“We'll find them…” Tony tells the sleeping puppy. “Don't worry.”

The next few days are a busy affair.

It's the holidays so it's even busier. That doesn't stop Tony from trying to figure out where the puppy came from. He’s a small pup but he isn't malnourished or sickly. He's obviously cared for.

In that time, Tony tries to keep from getting attached and he fails miserably. The puppy trails after him when they're together, which happens to be most of the time. He doesn't trust anyone else to take care of Parker and Parker doesn't seem to mind being taken to SI

There's also enough employees on vacation that only a handful are treated to the sight of their boss being followed around by a cute little golden retriever.

No one contacts Tony about a missing puppy or the ones that do are obviously not the owner. Most likely trying to scam something just because of Tony's name but he quickly sees through them.

“You can always stay with me,” Tony tells Parker. The dog does that cute little thing where his head tilts at the sound of Tony's voice. His tail wags as though he understands.

“I won't even charge you rent,” Tony says to which Parker Huff's. He pets the dogs head and gives him light scratches around his floppy ears.

“It gets lonely during the holidays, you know,” Tony admits quietly. “So… You're welcome to stay.”

Tony could go anywhere, do anything. He had the money to throw the most extravagant parties. But at the end of the day, his home was cold and bereft of warmth.

Parker nosed his way beneath Tony's blanket and laid his head on the man's chest.

“Merry Christmas,” Tony told him, petting his soft fur. He fell asleep to the sight of the dog's large brown eyes, so warm and watchful.

It feels good to have a companion, someone staying by his side.

He falls asleep to that though, hands buried in the puppy's soft fur.

The next time he opens his eyes, the light is shining through the crack between the curtains. His arms are wrapped around a slamming body and for a second, he thought he had brought someone back to bed.

Once his brain full wakes up, Tony quickly realizes he hadn't. He yells in surprise, scrambling and almost falling off the bed.

“What the–”

Large brown eyes peered at him from the bed.

The teen in his bed sits up, hands held in front of his face.

“Wow,” the boy stares as his fingers flex. “So weird…”

“Who are you?!” Tony yelps.

Then he turns to look at Tony and the expression on his face is both fond and completely smitten.

“Tony!” He launches himself at Tony and Tony, being stunned and caught unaware, finds himself with an armful of gangly human limbs. A cold noses presses against his neck.

“It's me, Parker,” the boy happily tells him.

“Park– my puppy?” Tony says incredulously.

“I'm not a puppy,” the teen pouts, “well… I…”

Tony feels like he's dreaming but Parker the human continues on.

“I made a wish… A Christmas wish,” he tells Tony solemnly. “I just… wanted to be with you.”

“It can't be that easy,” Tony says, eyebrows scrunching up.

But Parker smiles, eyes crinkling into happy crescents.

“Sometimes, it is,” he tells Tony. “You're a good man, and you took care of me. I just… wanted to make you happy and I didn't think I could do that as I am.”

“That's… really sweet,” Tony says.

“Not sweet,” Parker grumbles, “You said I could stay with you… You said always!”

Looking into Parker's eyes, Tony does feel a sense of familiarity. It's just… bizarre.

“Are you…” Parker frowns, “Did you lie?”

“Of course not,” Tony immediately says.

“Good!” Parker smiles and hugs Tony again. “I want to stay with you. And maybe… can you call me Peter?”

He runs his fingers through the boy's short hair. Would any of this make more sense if he had coffee…?

“... Alright, Peter,” Tony agrees, “I think… yeah I think we need to talk about exactly what happened.”

“Sure.” The teen let's go of him and slips off the bed. Perhaps sometime during the night, he had stole some of Tony's others, because he wore a rather baggy shirt and boxers.

Tony gets up to follow him and notices the dog collar that was set on his bedside table. He picks it up and goes to the kitchen to have one of the most bizarre talks he never thought he'd have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr 💗  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


	4. Day 8: Santa Spidey and Iron Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Peter dresses up as Santa
> 
> Little ficlet about Tony and Peter visiting kids for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181273197508/starker-christmas-santa-spidey-and-iron-elf))

 

 

* * *

 

One of the things Peter didn’t know when the started dating was that Tony visited a couple of hospitals for sickly children during the holidays. He knew the man had a generous heart, but it warmed him completely from the inside out that Tony made an effort even when the holidays were insanely busy.

So, of course, once Peter did find out, he had to come along with Tony.

The man even hired a Santa Claus to come and had been for the past several years.

“Alright, kid,” Tony said when they pulled up into the parking lot.

“Santa and his elf should already be waiting. SI sends the costumes and gifts to the hospital,” he told Peter, “Nick, yeah his name is actually Nick, is a pretty good guy. I usually have coffee with him after. Our job’s just to help hand out the gifts and shake some hands, smile. That sort of thing.”

“Sure thing,” Peter smiled.

When they walked inside though, there was no Santa of elf waiting for them.

“Mr. Stark!” A receptionist, a Ms. Miller, waved them over. “I’m sorry, but there’s been an emergency.”

She looked anxious as she explained the situation.

“Nick had to cancel, left a message for you,” she said as she handed Tony a scribbled note.

Tony read it quickly with Peter reading over his shoulder. Family emergency, it said, and a sincere apology that they had to cancel. Even the elf, which had been Nick’s cousin left with him.

The older man grimaced but nodded. “That’s fine. It’s the first time he’s cancelled and I can’t blame the man if it’s a family emergency.”

The receptionist nodded but asked, “Should I arrange the staff to hand out the gifts…?”

Tony shook his head, “Nah, that’s okay. I’m sure me and Pete can handle it. It won’t be the same as Santa Claus, but it’ll be a new face.”

Peter grabbed his sleeve with an idea in mind.

“Wait, you said the costumes were sent here…” Peter hedged

“Mhmm,” Tony agreed. The lady nodded as well, reaching behind her desk to produce two costumes. The Santa Clause costume was a long red coat, gold buttons and stitching on the sleeves and pockets. The second, the Elf costume, wasn’t as elaborate. It looked like a green shift with a belt and also came with red and white striped leggings. They both came with matching hats, the typical santa hat and a red and green Christmas elf hat.

Peter instantly grabbed the santa suit and turned to Tony. “Ooh, can I be Santa?!”

Tony arched a brow but didn’t see all that surprised.

“You’re a little young to be Father Christmas, aren’t you?” Tony teased.

“I wanna be Santa Spidey,” Peter declared. Tony didn’t even have to ask if he had his Spiderman suit handy, they were always prepared.

“The kids would love it,” Ms. Miller encouraged.

Tony sighed in defeat but there was a smile tugging the corner of his lips.

“I’m taking plenty of pictures,” he warned them, but Peter only grinned. He pressed the elf suit to Tony’s chest and this time, the man gave him a surprised look.

“Santa Spidey needs his superhero buddy, Iron Elf to help out,” Peter stated.

“You’re kidding,” Tony laughed.

“Not at all,” Peter said, “It’s Santa Spidey and Iron Elf or no deal!”

Peter was bluffing, of course. He wouldn’t deny the kids their gifts or the treat of a Santa Claus version of Spiderman, but he couldn’t deny wanting to see Tony in the elf costume.

The older man shook his hand and with an amused huff, finally agreed.

Once they both changed, Peter was standing in the lobby wearing the Santa Claus coat and hat. Apparently, the original owner grew out their beard so there wasn’t one included but another one of the staff had procured one for him so now Peter was properly disguised as Santa Clause. He probably looked ridiculous with the mask on and a white bear strung across the mask, but the staff seemed to love it.

And when Tony made an appearance, the man came out wearing the green shift, the elf hat, and shoes. He had left out the Iron Man suit, but Tony Stark was Iron Man, with or without the suit, so Peter let it slide.

“Alright, I’m gonna swing in into the rooms,” Peter told them.

“Overboard,” Tony commented but he gave a thumbs up.

It was certainly the highlight of the pediatric wing of the hospital. Even though Santa Claus, as they knew him, wasn’t able to make it, they had their own special Christmas.

Spiderman had come to personally visit them and Iron Man dropped off the gifts while Spiderman did his thing. Even though Peter didn’t get a single present, he felt like he received so much more when every kid squealed in delight or hugged him and Tony tight.

“I really liked that,” Peter said at the end. He slid into the car, a little tired but heart so light and warm. “Do you think we can do that next year?”

Tony started up the car, hummed and smiled. “I’m sure we can work something out with Nick. Maybe have you in an elf costume as well so you don’t go stealing his job.”

“You know, I’m fine with that too,” Peter laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr 💗  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


	5. Day 9: Baby, it's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 (Dec. 21th): Tony (or) Peter got sick, and the other takes care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely SFW but rated M at most?
> 
> Notes: ABO Dynamics, omega Peter, alpha Tony, mpreg
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181301507858/starker-christmas-baby-its-cold-outside))

 

 

* * *

 

Tony worried too much.

His alpha actually took some days off because  Peter was home with the sniffles and cough. It wasn’t so bad… It just sounded pretty awful.

Peter welcomed the attention though. He loved being coddled by his alpha, wrapped up in warm blankets and surrounded by the scent of home. They were already planning to have the week of Christmas and New Year’s together, but Tony left early just for him.

Anyone that said his alpha was neglectful or cold hearted truly didn’t know the man.

It started after he had this huge snowball fight with Ned and a bunch of friends. Peter, defiant little thing that he was, hadn’t been wearing enough layers. Thicker socks and maybe a scarf would’ve saved him from getting sick, but yeah… He hadn’t really been all too concerned when the snow all fight happened.

He got home, dripping with melted snow. His nose and ears were bright red.

Tony had taken one look at him and while his mouth got that pinched, unhappy look, he didn’t say anything, didn’t reprimand the omega even though he surely wanted to.

Peter stayed glued to Tony’s side for the next 24 hours, only feeling warm when his alpha was the one keeping him that way.

It didn’t stop him from getting the sniffles.

Tony took it in stride, doing his best to keep Peter comfortable and resting so he’d be fine for Christmas.

A couple days passed and Peter got better. He still demanded cuddles on the couch, their feet warming by the fire.

Tony indulged in drinking hot chocolate but only handed Peter some soothing hot tea for his throat. Peter would pout but drank it with a grateful smile after since it did help.

On the 22nd, it looked like all was right with Peter and he was looking forward to spending a nice, Christmas dinner with May and the rest of the Avengers.

The next day, Peter was bent over the toilet, face pale. He had fallen asleep with an uneasy stomach and hadn’t thought much of it besides knowing it’d pass. But come next morning, and he wasn’t feeling well at all.

“Do you think the food was bad?” Peter bemoaned when the nausea passed.

Back in bed, he snuggled back into Tony’s embrace, instantly soothed by the rich familiar scent.

“Could be,” Tony hummed, “Maybe we’ll have the restaurant look into it, just in case.”

He sounded skeptical though and it was then that Peter realized that they had shared all their food. It didn’t make sense for Peter to be sick as a dog but not Tony. Especially since Peter’s body was better at handling such problems.

“Maybe I’ll lay off the soda,” Peter noted.

The next morning, Peter was glad he wasn’t as sick, but the unpleasant feeling of nausea followed him throughout the day.

Lunch with May while they were last minute shopping ended up as a disaster. The club sandwich he ordered offended his nose, which made no sense whatsoever. Maybe it was the mayo?

His aunt eyed him as he picked at his food. A not so subtle sniff of her nose had Peter looking up.

“Don’t worry, May,” Peter assured her, “We’re definitely making it to Christmas dinner. Not even a stomach bug will stop me.”

“A bug, huh,” May pondered, looking at him in such a weird fashion that Peter perked up.

“What is it?” He asked.

She patted his hand gently. “It’s nothing, just some thoughts.”

He squeezed her hand.

“You know you can tell me anything, right, May?” Peter said softly.

She smiled then. “I just wish Ben was here to see this… You, all grown up… Happily mated with an alpha that treats you right. I think he would’ve been happy. I know I am.”

For some reason, the soft spoken words tugged at his heart and he gave his aunt a happy, watery smile.

“I wish he was here too.”

They shared a smile and the moment faded soon after. The shopping was wrapped up, each buying one or two more items.

He promised that he and Tony would be at the house for Christmas.

Peter didn’t get any worse or any better. He almost got used to the nauseous feeling clinging to his days, but he found something else annoying.

Tony had come home that evening smelling of different perfumes. It made Peter’s hackles rise and not in the possessive kind of way. He trusted Tony completely and knew the alpha had gone out to personally handpick a gift for Pepper and May.

He had chosen perfumes it seemed.

The different mixtures had offended Peter’s nose and he had to shut himself in their bedroom until Tony scrubbed himself clean. Then Peter realized he had basically shunned his mate and for some reason, that sent him spiraling into a weird mood.

He barged in on Tony’s shower, clinging to the alpha and apologizing.

Tony’s eyes were large and confused, but he just shut off the water and carried the crying omega back to their room. After drying them both and getting them both into their pajamas, Tony settled Peter in their large bed and held him close.

“I’m sorry,” Peter muttered, feeling entirely embarrassed for his outburst.

“I’ve done worse,” Tony teased.

Technically true and untrue at the same time. Tony has done some rather embarrassing things, but they rarely happened after they got together

“You still wanna go to May’s?” Tony had to ask.

Peter turned in the alpha’s arms, but he nodded his head.

Tony kissed his forward and simply said, “Okay, baby. Get some rest. The holidays always stir us some craziness in all of us.”

He knew he should listen to Tony. He felt tired from braving the crowds and Peter knew he could easily fall asleep. But Tony’s steady, unfaltering support and love was kindling a different kind of want in him.

“Tony…” Peter muttered as he pressed close.

“Hmm?”

“Alpha…” Peter whispered, pressing even closer and nibbling on the older man’s sensitive neck. It was a dangerous place for an omega to play, but Tony never seemed to mind.

“You need something, sweetheart?” Came Tony’s low, husky voice.

“Love me please…” Peter urged.

After that, he didn’t have to try luring Tony into the tight mood. Tony was always happy to make love to him and that Christmas Eve, it was slow and gentle, and it made Peter light up from the inside out. He was filled with so much love and nothing in the world could ever compete to how Peter felt when Tony was holding him close.

They made it to May’s dinner. Everyone else had joined in too. Presents were stuffed under the Christmas tree and the party was warm and full of family, blood or not.

The evening passed by so fast. Peter and Tony were the last ones left and we’re helping May clean up.

Just before they went, May pressed a small wrapped box to his hand. Tony was curious, as was Peter since the presents had already been opened

“Something for you and Tony when you get home, alright?” May said with a bright smile. “Call me after?”

“Um, sure…” Peter said hesitatingly.

At home, they unwrapped it to find a pregnancy test. A simple but reliable one.

They stared at each other, puzzle pieces clicking into place.

Five minutes and two pink visible lines later, and Tony was whirling him around, cheering and excited. He kissed the omega’s face all over as Peter laughed and cried.

“Congratulations!” May’s cheerful voice bubbled from the speaker.

It was the best Christmas gift ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr 💗  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


	6. Day 12: All I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 Prompt: Tony is supposed to be away for Christmas, but makes it back just in time and surprises the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys!! I’m so happy I got this in, it’s mostly fluff and some (bad) edits but I just wanted something a little extra
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181390941823/starker-christmas-all-i-want-day-12-prompt-tony))

  

* * *

 

“I’m really, sorry, babe,” Tony sighed over the phone.

Behind him, Peter could see people bustling about.

“It’s okay,” Peter said while wrapped up in their blanket at home. “You warned me that you might get delayed. I know this projects important to you.”

On screen, Tony bit his lip but he shook his head.

“Not as important to me as you, sweetheart,” the older man reminded him.

“As if I could forget,” Peter laughed. He turned the camera so that it wasn’t in selfie mode and did a pan around the room.

“It’s Christmas tomorrow,” Peter said, “I think you should give the flower delivery companies some rest.”

All around the room, there were nearly two weeks worth of roses and festive Christmas decorations. Tony had been sending him one a day since he left. His favorite ones were housed in a small sleigh pot.

“Maybe,” Tony sighed, “change it back, I wanna see your cute face before I go back to the meeting.”

Peter did so and snuggled deeper into the comforter.

“Next year I promise,” Tony said, “I’m not leaving New York for anything.”

Peter stuck his tongue out and set the phone down so Tony could get a clear picture of what he was doing. When his plate of goodies by the couch, he knew the exact moment Tony caught sight of them.

“Is that May’s special hot chocolate?” Tony whined. To which Peter took a smug sip of said beverage. “You’re torturing me…”

His aunt wasn’t very good at cooking but her hot chocolate was to die for. She finally told him how she did it, and Tony wasn’t around to get a taste.

“I’ll make you one when you get home,” Peter said with a smile, then added, “If we have any more left.”

Tony actually pouted, glancing around the room as though he made a grievous mistake.

“I’m just kidding, babe,” Peter laughed, “I’ll make sure to save you some.”

“You’re too good for me,” Tony announced.

Peter smiled but there must’ve been something in his expression that gave away how much he missed Tony. It has been almost two weeks since Tony was home.

“Hey,” Tony said suddenly, “I was Christmas shopping– I know you said no more gifts, but I got this one for me– Well, technically I got it for you but I’m the one wearing it so…”

Peter arched a brow, wondering what Tony could’ve possibly got. The older man went off screen for a second then popped back up with something in his hands.

A leather jacket.

Peter’s mouth went dry as Tony shrugged off his suit jacket and slipped it on.

“What do you think?” Tony had the audacity to ask, then he actually blushed, looking at Peter with a happy, satisfied smile.

An embarrassing squeak came out of him and Peter coughed. “It… it looks… okay, babe…”

“Okay?” Tony echoed with a smile. “I’m the one in public, kid, you can say anything you want.”

“I… I’m trying to stay on the Nice list,” Peter grinned, “I doubt making your employees flustered cause you’re flustered would be good…”

“Oh, really…” Tony’s voice went low, “What if I…”

He drew closer to the screen, giving Peter a look that he shouldn’t be giving if he wasn’t there in person.

“I’m not leaving you any hot chocolate,” Peter groaned, flopping back on the couch and burying himself under the blanket.

He could hear Tony’s laughter and the pleas for him to come back. Peter peeked from beneath the pillow.

“I love it, Tones,” Peter told him honestly. “And you should come home soon.”

Tony smiled, a little wistfully, “I’ll always try to come home asap.”

Their conversation was lighter after that. Peter was a little riled up, his eyes lingering on Tony’s shoulders in that leather jacket. But as much as his eyes strayed, it always went back to Tony’s face. His smiling eyes, his pouting mouth.

“I love you, baby,” Tony blew him a kiss.

“I love you too,” Peter said softly. “Merry Christmas, babe.”

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

On Christmas, as much as Peter wanted to spend time with Tony on video call, he couldn’t. They texted back and forth though, always keeping in touch with random pictures and in Peter’s case, sending the occasional meme.

Peter was busy though. May was coming by to keep Peter company on Christmas and while he wished Tony was there to spend it with them, it still made him happy.

It’d be just like old times when he used to live with her in their Queens apartment.

He just finished making his Christmas ham and had just finished making some hot chocolate when the bell rang. May was on time.

He licked the chocolate from his lips and went to open the door.

Tony stood there, a chagrined smile on his face.

“Hey–”

Tony barely got a word out before Peter threw himself at the man.

“How?” Peter asked breathlessly.

Tony gave a laugh, “I’ll tell you about it later… But first…”

He leaned down and gave Peter a kiss, tasting sweetness and chocolate.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr 💗  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D

**Author's Note:**

> My remade blog is still-mad-starker.  
> Hopefully I can get the rest of my old fics up on here before the new year
> 
> Update: blog was restored, so I'm back to the-mad-starker 😊
> 
> ♡♡♡


End file.
